The present invention relates to a stand-alone decorative assembly for use as a furniture screen or the like. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a decorative assembly including a frame and a removable decorative panel.
The use of a decorative furniture screen to accent a room or to serve as a partition is well-known. Conventional screens include two or more hinged panels, which stand upright when the panels are aligned at an angle relative to one another. The panels typically include designs formed on wood, brass, or glass. Alternatively, the panels may be covered with an attractive fabric.
Conventional screens typically are designed to accommodate a specific decor. Modifying the screen for use with another decor oftentimes is not possible. Even when the screen may be modified, it usually is both expensive and time-consuming.